Chocolate
by BlankCanvas23
Summary: Inspired by Mello's love of chocolate, Matt decides to create a chocolate masterpiece. But it doesn't turn out the way he want's it to... Rated M. Slash. A gift fic for JoysOfL


Chocolate

_

* * *

_

_A / N - _

_For Joys. Because sucky days suck, and I can't find Morros to make them better. _

_Lolwut. Basically fluff. I'm glad to be writing Death Note again._

_Don't own Death Note, and I don't own Bertie Beatles. If I did, I'd give them to Joys anyway. OH WAIT._

_XD_

* * *

It was one of those shitty days where everything sucks and all the people around you are happy. So, being the person you are, you don't try and inflict your woe onto them like some horrendous plague, but you let the bad feelings simmer, seething away under your skin until you either found something really, really funny to do that totally cheered you up or bought a gun and made for the nearest belltower.

Matt couldn't have been bothered finding a belltower, so he was going to do something to cheer himself up.

He was wandering after Amane through yet another endless strip mall, her dragging her bodyguard and him dragging on his cigarette, when he passed a shopfront that caught his eye.

It was a chocolate shop, displaying every type of sweet thing one's tastebuds could ever conjure up. It was nearing Christmas, so everything was dusted with white; a sweet mockery of the biting snow outside. A gingerbread Jesus was being offered candied gifts of Frankincense and Myrrh under a gingerbread barn as a sugar coated moon shone down.

He grinned, suddenly remembering an Easter at Whammy's. He was 12, Mello 13, and the pair of them had been allowed out of the orphanage for Easter Saturday. Mello had spent the majority of the day at the chocolate shop, eyes wide at the display out the front of the candy store. There was a chocolate fountain flanked by masses of Easter bunnies all wrapped in gold with red bows. Surrounding the scene were mountains of solid chocolate eggs with tiny chocolate trees bearing chocolate covered strawberries. At the base of the mountains was a chocolate village; houses with dark chocolate walls, white chocolate windows and milk chocolate chimneys jostled for space on the dark chocolate roads where milk chocolate children played merrily, their chocolate curls bouncing.

Matt remembered nearly having to _peel_ Mello off the window when five thirty rolled around and they had to go home (and because the batteries in his GameBoy Colour had died). He had laughed at Mello's expression; one of absolute soul-crushing devastation, and had promised him a chocolate village when they were older.

"And we'll set it up in your bedroom, so you'll never have to worry about chocolate!" Matt assured him, tugging his hand.

"Really?" Mello asked, tearing his eyes away from the window and looking at Matt distrustfully.

"Really. 'sides, we'll be old, and be able to afford awesome meaningless stuff like that."

And so Matt made his way back to the apartment, fifty dollars worth of chocolate swinging from a plastic bag around his wrist and increasingly implausible chocolate building designs sketching themselves in his head. Mansions, mountains with ski lifts, chocolate rivers, condo apartments with Bertie Beatles hidden in the walls...

Upon arriving in the kitchen, however, he found his options extremely limited. Armed with only a few toothpicks, a saucepan and a spoon for props, Matt set about making the only thing he could: A melted chocolate hot tub.

Perfect.

Three hours later Matt was glumly poking at lumps of half melted chocolate with a toothpick, his head placed on the table. After dumping all the chocolate into the saucepan to melt, he shrewdly realised that the caramel within some of the chocolates was... well, caramelising. Not wanting to make fudge, he had removed the concoction from the heat, but that caused the rest of the chocolate to harden. He had hurriedly scraped it all out into a bowl, but the damage had been done.

"Shit." He muttered, poking it again. There was fifty bucks he wasn't going to see angain. So much for feeling better.

"I agree." Mello's voice put in. Matt snapped his head up to see the blonde standing in the doorframe, eyeing the half melted lump of chocolate. Heat rushed up into his face as Mello smirked. "What was this before you destroyed it?"

Matt's head found the table again.

"Chocolate." He told the pinewood.

"Jesus. How'd you manage that?" Mello waltzed over, plonked down and poked at the contents of the bowl, pulling a face.

"Hell if I know."

"Then why did you melt perfectly good chocolate?" Mello demanded.

"I-"

_I wanted to make you a hot tub? _

"I-"

_Wanted to see the look on your face?_

"I-"

_I had nothing else to do with it?_

"I-"

"I can't eat it whole?" He hazarded.

_Shit._

Mello cocked an eyebrow.

"So you melted it?"

Matt nodded. Mello looked at the chocolate, then at Matt, and back again. His eyes widened, and then lowered.

"Clever boy." He murmured seductively, the sound sending electric volts down Matt's spine. He took his head off the table.

Mello stood and picked up the bowl. Clamouring over the table, he slid onto the redhead's lap, pushing him back in the chair. Matt didn't know what was going on, or what he had done so wonderfully right, but he wasn't complaining.

"Brilliant idea." Mello breathed, eyes dancing.

Matt's mouth went dry. "Uh-" He managed, but was silenced when Mello placed a finger against his lips.

"No, I give credit where it's due." The blonde insisted.

"What-" Matt began, but stopped when he saw one of Mello's long fingers disappear into the chocolate.

_Oh._

Mello smiled, and licked the length of his finger, his eyes fluttering shut. "Mhhhmm." He moaned, head thrown back in ecstasy.

_Oh my._

Slowly, so painstakingly slowly, Mello opened his eyes a crack.

"Matt, it tastes so good. You have to try it."

_Oh my god._

Mello's finger, dripping with chocolate, pushed lightly against his bottom lip. The sticky substance pooled, grew heavy, dripped off Matt's chin and onto his shirt.

"Shit." He muttered again, and shucked it. Mello chuckled, the sound made richer by the chocolate coating his mouth.

"Eager, are we?" He asked, tracing a finger idly along his own lips. Matt watched them, mesmerised.

"I can understand why, though..." Chocolate, making his lips shine as he leaned in closer.

"It tastes fucking awesome." Matt whispered, yanking the blonde in and kissing him avidly, the forgotten chocolate dripping onto his chest. The smell of it, the subtle mix of caramel and cocoa stained the air. Mello finally pulled away, only to yank Matt to his feet and thrust the bowl at him, eyes wild.

The last coherent though Matt had for at least forty minutes was; _Totally worth the fifty bucks._

_END_

_

* * *

_

_A / N - _

_I know that the 'hot tub' is really fondue, I just don't care cause this was FON - D - DO._

_XD_


End file.
